Destination Anywhere
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: 50 moments of Ianto and Owen, just being Ianto and Owen.


Title: Destination Anywhere  
Rating: M for safety.  
Pairing(s): Ianto/Owen, some Ianto/Jack, mentions of Owen/Gwen  
Warnings: Vague m/m sexual interactions. Swearing, but it _is_ Owen.  
Spoilers: Cyberwoman, End of Days, Reset, Dead Man Walking, and Exit Wounds. Everything up until CoE, basically.  
Summary: 50 moments of Ianto and Owen, just being Ianto and Owen.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. Russel T. Davies and the BBC do. No profit is being made. Title of fic belongs to Jon Bon Jovie.  
A/N: I have been working on this for two months, at least. So, I know it's long, but please try to read it.

~~.~~

_01. Warm_

Ianto's never thought the hub was so damn hot before. He's sweating and missing his waistcoat and begging for Owen to just get away from him. On the other hand, he wants him to stay. Stay there, so close, keep going. Nothing could compare, not that he wanted it to.

But he's sure Gwen or Tosh - poor Tosh, if only she _knew- _saw his face so red, they'd know. They'd question and prod him until he told him the truth.

It's just one of those days Ianto's glad Jack forgot to turn on the air conditioning.

_02. Supporter_

"I'm sick of people doubting me!" And Jack's on the ground. Blood's seeping through his head, a gaping hole above his eyes. He doesn't look dead. And Ianto knows he's not, but he's not sure if Owen and Gwen and Tosh do, too.

Ianto doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to, doesn't _want _to. Because he knows Owen's right.

_03. Seat_

On his third day on the job, Ianto finds himself stuck to his chair. He really wishes it's because the seat is so comfortable, but alas, he sees Owen snickering only a couple meters away, holding a bottle of some kind of alien glue.

Jack finds it just as amusing as Owen and Suzie. Ianto presumes its because the only way he could get off the chair was to take his pants off. Ianto values the use of a good first impression.

Which is why, two days later when Owen sat in his own swivel chair, it disassembled right under him. The doctor scowled at him, but Ianto only shrugged.

_04. Illness_

Ianto really doesn't know what to say. Owen's lying in one of the medical room beds, white as a sheet, trembling and half awake. Ianto holds his hands, but keeps his mouth shut, afraid of all of his words.

Owen starts coughing up blood and exclaiming he can't see through one eye. Tosh and Gwen are crying for him, they don't want to lose a friend. (if they can even call him that) Ianto wants to kiss and make it better, but Jack's made him wear three pairs of gloves and a gas mask just to be in the same room as Owen.

And as Ianto feels the trembling stop, he's praying that it's because that means Owen's getting better. But then he's never believed in god anyway.

_05. Key_

Owen's not surprised when Ianto tells him he has the passwords to everything. And a key. To Jack's office.

Owen asks him is that also means the liquor cabinet. Ianto knows what that really means. He doesn't want to, but he does it anyway. He opens the vault containing all the alien artefacts the Torchwood employees have abused somehow. (Really, Ianto says, it's because Jack's a greedy bastard and never learned that sharing is caring)

Owen pulls out the pheromone spray. He holds it for a minute, absorbing the memories of all the good times he had with it. All the birds he picked up, all the boyfriends he fended off.

He didn't mean to give it a good puff. But as soon as Ianto had him pinned against the wall, he knew he was in serious trouble with Jack in the morning.

_06. Leaving_

When Jack left, Ianto did too. He didn't offer anybody witty comments or sarcastic comebacks. Owen hadn't heard an insult in weeks. But since Gwen was on a power trip and Tosh was busy updating her programs every night, Owen was the only one who noticed.

"Get your pitiful arse out of this hellhole or I'll kick you out myself."

They didn't hear from him for two weeks. Gwen thought he went to look for an alien out in Swansea or maybe Switzerland, Tosh figured he went on a vacation somewhere because he deserved it. Owen thought he was dead. Turns out, he just joined the revamped Torchwood One. They all wished they were more surprised.

_07. Smooth_

Normally, skin is rough and ragged, worn through ages of work and dedication. Not at all like Ianto's. No, his is soft and smooth and Owen wonders if he ever moisturizes. But then he remembers all the time Ianto _hasn't _been tortured or beaten, abused or violated.

Except there's more than smooth skin on his pale abdomen. His back is burned and scarred; a fine remembrance of the girl he had before.

_08. Incrust_

Ianto felt that he actually got inside Owen sometimes. He watched as Owen picked up old pizza boxes and cleaned the dirty mugs. Ianto doesn't want to point this out because he knows that when he does, Owen will stop and he rather likes the sudden respect from his colleague.

When actually inside Owen, the doctor decided it wasn't okay to say much. Yells and garbled screams were okay, but no chat. Ianto never liked kinky sex or dirty words, but not even a name was to be spoken. Ianto supposed that was because Owen was paranoid and thought Jack was recording everything they said and didn't want him to know what was going on. Not with _his _teaboy.

_09. Thug _

It was the first time it'd happen to any of them- any Torchwood employee in the past 50 years; there were no pamphlets- so they didn't know how to handle the situation. It wasn't like they really had to, only Owen was near, but he was at least three blocks away.

Ianto lay in the hospital room, bruised and broken, but still smiling. He didn't want to find the boys who did _this _to him. He didn't want to dwell on the fact he could barely move or laugh or blink. He didn't want to think that once, long ago when he was a foolish teenager, Owen was one of those guys that beat up gay men.

_10. Adored _

Jack was always in the shadows of Ianto's mind. Every time the Welshman laughed or talked or _thought, _he had Jack whispering in his ear. At first, he didn't mind; the Captain was gone and he missed him. He would shred something, tear it up and stomp on it, like his (pathetic) heart.

But Owen was there to stop him. Through insults and anger and tears, he helped Ianto get past adoration for Jack. Owen likes to pretend that it's the talking that helped him through it, but he knows the sex was a bit more affective.

_11. Paper_

Ianto hands him piles of paperwork everyday. The doctor grunts, pretending to acknowledge the teaboys existence. Ianto walks away, as stoic as ever, ignoring Owen's immaturity.

Everyday for three weeks this happens. Gwen doesn't know what to say. She's confused by the relationship; the rude silence and demeaning insults maker her wonder what kind of workplace Torchwood is.

But she misses what's underneath, what's written, how they look at each other when no ones looking. The neatly written 'My place or yours?' on top of all the medical reports.

_12. Animal _

Owen can barely recognize the snarling beast in front of him. It's large and hairy, claws like a lion and teeth like a wolf. It's howls at the night, sniffing blood coursing through the Doctor's veins.

Owen steps back and positions the tranquilizer. His aim is good- great usually, but he's shaking because he can't think. He's only got one bullet and the werewolf is _huge. _

One eye shut, he shoots. Then, with a cry, Ianto falls to the ground.

_13. Knowing_

If Ianto gives any indication that he knew the world was going to end, Owen missed it. Because he think he does. The teaboy spends way too much time with Jack not to be told any secrets of the future.

Which is why Owen thinks its so unfair that Ianto's crying and kissing him and won't let go. There's disaster in the streets and Torchwood is supposed to be out there- dealing with it. But Owen thinks that it's so incredibly morbid and horrible and tragic that they've locked themselves in his apartment until they both just _stop._

_14. Borderline_

He's not sure if he should be taking the offer seriously. It's not like '_let's get a pint sometime, yeah?' _is really an invitation for sex. Ianto's not a girl; the mind games are different. (But then he's always considered him to be one, so the rules may still apply)

But since he doesn't have anything else lined up for the night- or really for the rest of his life, for that matter- he's going to accept. What could a couple beers hurt, anyway?

_15. Sleepy_

They've all worked themselves silly now that Jacks gone. Owen doesn't know what Ianto's even doing so late, but he's there and practically falling asleep at the coffee machine. Owen sighs, putting down the latest report and going to talk to the dozing Welshman.

He places a light kiss on his forehead, and when Ianto looks away, slips a sedative in the coffee mug.

_16. Ripple_

Life is a ripple of waves in the ocean. They're there for a moment, making an impression in the soft water. Then they're crushed away and forgotten by the force of gravity and world. Nobody is really safe in the end.

"They say that talking to people while they're unconscious helps, but I think that's rubbish." Owen looks at the pale body on the metal slab. It's emotionless, but then Ianto's really never portrayed how he really felt, so Owen feels a little gypped.

"But I guess since your dead, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

_17. Spoon_

Their arrangement is purely that- an arrangement. They don't need to be nice to each other or show affection or even smile in the presence of the other. It's a fuck-buddies relationship, and that's how Ianto's always liked it.

At the hub they barely say a word except for the bickering and banter, but that's just so no one knows. But at Ianto's place- or Owen's, whichever is closer or not filled with people that night- they can't even look at each other. It's not awkward or uncomfortable, it just _is. _

Ianto wakes up from another one his nightmares and finds an arm snaked around his waist and Owen's warm body unbelievably close; especially because Owen's usually gone by the time he wakes up. He wonders how long this has been going on without his knowledge -_I know everything!- _then finds himself not willing to move away.

_18. Blast_

_Five hundred, five hundred one, five hundred two, five hundred- _Ianto couldn't take sitting in the dank, cob-webbed room any longer. It'd already been three hours in the Platheon jail and he'd already worn out staring at the hairs on his hands and counting the bricks on the walls. What was the point of working at a secret government organization that caught aliens and saved the world if they never saved you?

"Oi, get your tentacles _down, _you bloody sick bastard!" Ianto had never been so pleased to hear the snarling doctor than that moment.

The door that was about two feet thick of concrete was blasted open, with what Ianto assumed was a sonic blaster Owen stole from Jack. "Ready?"

_19. Laughing_

Jack thinks they've gotten into trouble only when Ianto gets sprayed by the alien's golden gas that turns him into giggling mess. Owen scowls at their leader who's supposed to be _leading _them and not turning them into bloody teenage girl. They carry him back into the SUV because Jack thinks there might be some kind of antidote back at the hub, but Owen sincerely doubts it.

Ianto is patting Owen's hair and trying to go through his medical equipment which is seriously angering the doctor. The young Welshman is poking at the window and trying to play I-spy and Jack is only so happy to play along. "I spy something…big."

"Does it have to do with Owen's…naughty bits?" Even Owen himself can't stop himself from laughing at the much needed karma bouncing off the giggling fool.

_20. Visit_

"We don't have to do this. I made a crack, you got mad. Let's just go home, 'kay?" Ianto snapped the laminated pass to his jacket. He remained silent, and instead walked down the long, narrow, cream colour corridor to a room he wished not to be familiar.

When he opened it, Owen wished not to be shocked. A woman with gray hair and bright blue eyes much like Ianto's sat in a floral patterned chair, staring at where Ianto and Owen stood. "Hi mam, it's Ianto." Owen waited for recognition to overcome her expressionless face and warm smiles to welcome them. He never got one.

_21. Free_

Ianto never felt quite as free with anyone more than he did Owen. When he was first welcomed into manhood, Astrid Deere was experienced in more ways than he could count. She was beautiful, too mature for a sixteen year old. Ianto was awestruck that she wanted to _do it_ with him. But all that came out of that experience was embarrassment and a funny story to tell his fake grandchildren.

Lisa made him feel safe. They never needed a safe word, but Ianto likes to think if they did it would be 'anarchy' because it was obviously something they never had in their relationship. They never had a loss of control or a big mess- at least not until the end.

His _relationship _with Jack was anything but controlled. Ianto found himself finding the idea of being messy and unplanned intriguing and exhilarating, but as many things aren't what they seem, neither was Jack. He would change his mind like a five year old picking out ice cream- it was never this or that. With secrets and always the world is peril, (which Ianto, working for a secret government organization that _saved the world,_ understood completely) he was never really sure of what they were. He felt trapped, like if he let go of Jack he'd lose something great forever, but if he held on he'd just hurt himself even more.

But then, with Owen, everything was just _easy._ Ianto never thought about whether or not Owen would be leaving the galaxy anytime soon and he never wondered how he would feel _if _Owen wasn't around. But he knew it wouldn't be bad feeling, because Owen just made him feel free.

_22. Closure_

Ianto sits beside Owen's perfectly still body, staring at the breathless chest. No more a beating heart- _thump, thump, thump, thump._ He wouldn't feel the hot breath as Owen tried to coax him into having sex in the archives, again. No more sarcastic banter would be shared between them or silent and deadly glares.

Jack ran back into the hub, breathless and worried someone touched the body- _Owen's _body. He held a horribly familiar box in his hands. But then they'd all have another minute, even if was just for goodbye.

_23. Buffer_

Frankly, it's a wonder how Torchwood has a charity ball at all. They're supposed to be a secret, but since that's all gone to hell, the team has to go to the damn thing.

Owen is beside himself with anger and embarrassment. He has to walk around in a monkey suit ('Well, you always look like a monkey,' Ianto says. 'This is just reforming you to a tamer version of it.' Owen wants to scowl, but _feels _the tux restraining him) and be nice to people and dance. God dammit, he has to _dance. _The only consolation through the whole thing is that Jack promised him that Ianto has to be by his side at all times, no matter how obscene he gets.

Owen's getting a real kick out making Ianto uncomfortable, at least until several girls Owen's had from Torchwood Two come and talk to him. He has to keep reminding himself to thank Ianto later for pretending to be his little Welsh lover.

_24. Commit_

"No! No…stop, get me out! I don't belong here! STOP! NO!" Ianto wriggles and squirms, but the men in white are stronger than him. The young man cries for his life, as they throw him into his newly established room.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so…sorry." Owen watched from afar as the orderlies manhandled Ianto. He never wanted that to happen, he never planned that. He cringed as the burlier one stuck a syringe into Ianto's arm desperately.

Ianto struggled, then felt his muscles relaxing. "Please…no."

_25. Driving_

"Next time, I'm driving." Owen scoffs, pressing down further on the accelerator. One of Ianto's hands clings on to the arm rest, the other is pressed firmly against the dashboard. He rolls his eyes as Owen runs a light, and people curse at them from behind. He's driven with Jack before and that was like driving with Speedracer, but Owen is double the panic and three times the speed.

"Sure, if we want to get passed up from old ladies, I could let you do that."

"Well at least I won't bloody _kill us!" _Owen takes his eyes off the road to huff in Ianto's direction, and doesn't notice the road is ending. "Owen!" Ianto shuts his eyes and hopes for the best, praying for his life.

The SUV abruptly stops, only inches away from a building. Owen takes several deep breathes, getting over his initial shock. "I, uh, meant to do that."

_26. Menu_

Ianto gives a lunch menu to everyone except Owen. He thinks it would be cruel- the man is dead after all- to shove food under his when he clearly can't have any. So, he simply skips him and goes out for food. A half hour later, he comes back with multiple bags from various places.

Owen asks him why he doesn't get anything. "That's discrimination, you know."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't think there's a law for the mistreatment of the undead. Sorry."

_27. Bent_

If there's anything more Owen hates more than coppers, it's bent coppers. He doesn't respect anyone if they take bribes and let anyone with enough money do whatever the hell they want. He especially hates bent coppers who think they're above Torchwood, and still try to find out what the organization is and take it down.

He sees a cop standing in the tourist shop, chatting up Ianto. The Welshman just smiles and nods, like he should, and writes something down on a small piece of paper. Owen perks up, squinting his eyes to see what's written. He can't make it out, but is pissed Ianto didn't follow protocol with sending the police on their way.

He runs up to the tourist shop, up to Ianto, and waits a moment to catch his breath. "What the hell was that?" He gestures towards the door for dramatic effect. Ianto shrugs and flips through an old Torchwood leaflet. "He asked for my number. I gave it to him. Figured I could get Jack a little jealous so he'd stopping flirting with PC Cooper, not that that would ever happen, mind you."

_28. Table_

Files fall under the desk with a thud, scattering around their feet. Ianto wants to pick them up, pile them neatly exactly where they belong. But he holds those urges back, pushing Owen down on the desk. The doctor removes his tie, fast and rough like if he doesn't get it off _now,_ it'll be stuck there forever.

Ianto rips of Owen's jacket- the one he's never really liked, but fit Owen perfectly- and sucks on his neck. Owen groans, pressing down on the teaboy. Right before they're both _almost there,_ Ianto reminds Owen to delete the CCTV.

_29. Converse_

Owen's been in the hospital a few days. Jack's come by, brought some grapes (which Owen says he hates, but really he doesn't want to accept anything from anyone) and basically told him to _get the fuck over it._

The day after Jack is there, Ianto stops by. He's holding a cheeseburger and a cup of coffee. He takes a seat next to Owen and takes a bite out of the burger. "You can fuck off now, if that food isn't for me, thanks."

"Can't do that." Ianto takes a sip of coffee- wincing at the hospital taste- and throws his feet up on the edge of Owen's bed. "And why the hell not?" Ianto leans forward, a purposefully takes a large bite of the burger, just to piss off Owen.

"Because you need someone that isn't Jack and isn't going to call you names _you don't deserve,_ and isn't going to treat you like a child. You need someone." He holds out the coffee, Owen complains he'd rather have the cheeseburger. "You don't need a heart attack."

_30. Brick_

Trapped behind a giant _fucking _brickwall that actually appeared out of no where, Ianto and Owen throw rocks at it. They're angry, with each other, mostly, and can't find a way to get around it. Ianto blames Owen, "You just _had _to go after that blond, didn't you? Didn't reckon she _was trying to kill us, _huh?"

Owen grunts, picking up a large boulder he sees. "You followed me, you twat. Your fault as much as mine." He chucks the boulder at the wall, barely leaving a dent. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Jack would suggest we shag on it." Ianto and Owen turn their heads towards each other and chuckle awkwardly. "But that's just-" Owen thrust Ianto against the wall and Ianto never finished his sentence.

_31. Flight_

Diane told Owen that when two people came together, it was the closest thing to flying. Holding Ianto, _feeling _his nails dig holes into his shoulder and mark his chest, he knew she wasn't wrong.

_32. Edge_

Ianto's tired. He has bags under his eyes and can barely keep them open. He walks around the hub in clothes he wore the day before, too busy with work to go home and change. He's barely eaten anything; there's no time for food or drink. He can't talk to anyone- they're all caught up in their own worlds and since Jack left, he's felt lonelier than ever. The weight of all his responsibilities and losses and work have caught up with him, and he just can't deal with it anymore.

He sits on the edge of the Millennium Center, just taking a break. He looks down at all the small people, how incredibly insignificant they are, but at the same time, the reason he fights for what he does. But he doesn't want to fight anymore. "Hey, you twat. Get away from there. You'll fall off." Ianto looks over and sees Owen, standing a few meters away from him, a fag in his hand.

"If I get down, will you give me that?" Ianto points to the cigarette and Owen smirks. He picks out a new cigarette and throws it at Ianto. Ianto steps away from the ledge, satisfied with his decision.

_33. Compatriot_

The ceiling is the same steel gray as the walls. Owen thinks the swirl looks kind of like a whale, but maybe that's just because he's ready to rip out his eyes with his nails. He drums the wall to Bohemian Rhapsody, humming along. He taps his foot and bobs his head with the tune.

"Since you're enjoying it so much here, maybe I'll just leave you." Owen desperately runs over to the bars and clings to them. Ianto is amused.

"Get me out." Owen growls. "I shouldn't even be in here."

"Next time, might I suggest you don't write 'Fuck Whales' on the back of your car?"

"I didn't do that." Owen persists. "I did." Ianto holds up a spray-paint can and smirks.

_34. Hump_

Every Wednesday, Ianto finds a homemade card on his desk. On the front, there are pictures of camels: large ones, small ones, ones with one hump, others with two. Ianto opens it and it says 'Happy Hump Day.'

On the fourth Wednesday of the month, Ianto opens a new card. A smiling cartoon camel greets him on the front. On the inside, it reads, "Happy Hump Day. Celebrate accordingly."

_35. Crackers_

After Lisa dies, Ianto can't bring himself to do much of anything. He thinks of all the things she couldn't do trapped in the metal armour- running, swimming, _eating- _and everything they would never be able to do together. They'd never get married or have kids or grow old together. Worse yet, his last memory of her is the metal machine taking over and making her try to kill his workmates.

Owen shows up at his flat, liquor and crackers in hand. "Aren't you supposed to bring chocolate or biscuits or something?"

"These were cheaper." Ianto grunts. Owen holds out a cracker. "What you did was stupid. But I get it." Ianto takes a cracker. It's the unspoken forgiveness for them both as Owen heads into the flat.

_36. Shaggiest_

Owen hasn't had a haircut in months. What, with the alien catching, he hasn't found much time. His hair is uncomfortably long (at least two inches longer than his usual) and itchy, and he needs extra shampoo to wash_ all _of it. Tosh has offered to cut it for him, and while he thinks she's a genius and trusts her with his life, he doesn't trust her with his hair.

He falls asleep on the couch working late one night. When he wakes up twenty minutes later, he can feel rough hands running through his hair. He gazes up and sees Ianto unconsciously touching him. Suddenly, he doesn't mind feeling like Shaggy from _Scooby-Doo. _

_37. Destruction_

The hub falls silent, Tosh's cold body lay in Jack's lap. Gwen's sobs are suppressed as the days events caught up with her. Ianto stands atop the medical bay, horror in his eyes while the red lights blare on the screen. Written are the words that led to a despairing conclusion- Owen is, too, dead.

And its mostly his fault. He could have stood against the weevils and gone to the power plant himself. He could have gone with him and gotten the doctor out before his death fell upon him. But he sent "The King of the Weevils" to his death. So while John and Gray ruined Cardiff- his _home- _he destroyed his _family. _

_38. Rising_

The metal clasps his head and he gasps back into life. Tosh is sitting next to him, Jack's hand- resurrection gauntlet_-_ is cold on his face.

All he can think about is where Ianto is. He can hear the ticking and counting, (him and the _bloody stopwatch)_ but he's not close enough. He should be in Tosh's place, holding his hand and crying. "I love you." It should have been Ianto.

_39. Unheard_

Owen and Ianto always have a lot to say to each other. If its not a snide remark or sarcastic comment, it's an insult neither of them really believe. But behind their rude banter, there are words neither of them will say.

_40. Sweetheart_

February rolls around and no one- excluding Gwen, of course- has someone special to spend it with. Gwen goes on and on about how Rhys has big plans for her- dinner at some fancy restaurant and a stroll in the park and ending back at their place for a night of _pleasure_. ('as if that's original,' Owen wants to say, but since he's in hot water over sleeping with her, he keeps his trap shut) She talks so much about it that Tosh has actually put on headphones to keep her voice out.

After Tosh, Owen is fed up. He doesn't care about Valentine's Day, but it seems as though he's not going to get any peace until somebody does something to _shut her the fuck up. _He walks out of the hub, no warning or reason. Twenty minutes later he comes back holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of daisies. Tosh's face lights up a bit, dropping an ear of the headphones. He drops them on the table in front of Ianto. "There. You're my bloody valentine." Ianto and Tosh laugh. Gwen doesn't.

_41. Gym_

Owen had been physically fit all of his life, even though he'd shove down food by the ton. He'd always found running easy and relaxing. Of course, though, he never played sports in school; that was a laugh, but he enjoyed exercise as much as the next guy. But he also enjoyed Wagon Wheels and probably a lot more.

Then he went weevil hunting with the team and the bloody secretary, who only gets let out maybe once or twice a month, passed him up. "Looks like sex doesn't burn as many calories as you think." The next day, Owen joined a gym.

_42. Number_

Not surprisingly, Ianto has to clean up the spot where Suzie shot herself and get her down to the morgue. Owen wanted to do an autopsy, but Jack was adamant that she had clearly shot herself in the head. But, still, he follows Ianto down to the morgue and watches as Ianto slides her into the drawer number _double-oh-seven_. Ianto would have laughed if he wasn't mourning the loss of his homicidal co-worker.

"I liked her." Ianto speaks, his voice so quiet it was almost silent. "We talked. She might've been the closest thing I had to a friend."

"Did she tell you about _this_?" Owen sneers, unable to look at Ianto. "No." Ianto shakes his head, desperate for Owen to believe him. "Some friend."

_43. Trust_

There's always trust in a lasting and functioning relationship. Also, love and respect; most times there's happiness and sex. And well- Ianto and Owen had that last bit down.

Since Ianto shot Owen, the doctor was a bit tense around Ianto. He didn't want him near guns or weapons of any sort, claiming 'it's always the quiet ones.' But when Owen activated the rift, Ianto refuses to let the other man anywhere near apocalyptic equipment.

_44. Route_

"We're lost! I can't believe you got us lost."

"I'm not the navigator around here. And we're not lost, just look at the map."

"Fine, Mister I'll-turn-left-instead-of-right-like-the-person-with-the-map-said, where are we?"

"…We're lost."

_45. Settling_

Ianto felt like he had been settling all his life. He went for less than he knew he could. He went to a mediocre school and received mediocre grades. While he worked at Torchwood- anything but easy- his job was average. His entire relationship with Lisa was all about thinking she was the best he could do. He took her on regular dates and loved her as much as he could.

But when he was forced to be less than he was- just the teaboy taking orders from people who could care less whether he was around or not as long as they still got their coffee- he just wanted to do more. He _had _to do more; be extraordinary.

Then he kissed Owen and never felt better about himself.

_46. Order_

A place for everything and everything in it's place. That's how Ianto likes it. Every item is clean and accounted for. All the surfaces shine so bright that even though there are no windows, it hurts to look at them. And every team member respects him for it. Except maybe one. "Oops," he says as he pushes a stack of paper off his desk.

Ianto growls and pushes Owen up against the perfectly sterile wall. "I've never found you more infuriatingly hot." And then he kisses him.

_47. Correction_

Ianto is tired of Owen's apparent lack of grammar skills. The man might be a doctor, but he can't get through a report without making numerous mistakes. Ianto's gone through multiple pens trying to fix each error and when the end of the month comes and he has to fill out an expense report, he realizes just how much he's spent on correcting Owen.

Owen arrives at work- late, _again-_ to find a dictionary with a post-it on his desk. 'There'll be a quiz on Wednesday.'

_48. Label_

Owen has always wondered how the Torchwood emblem appears on everything. For a secret organization, they sure like to flash their name. The logo was on the earpieces, the car, and Owen's pretty sure its on his underwear. (He's always been a little too afraid to check. Was someone going through his underwear drawer and labelling him as a Torchwood belonging?)

It wasn't until he had to stay late, did he see Ianto walk around with a label maker and a marker. He was smiling suspiciously, then picked up Gwen's coffee mug and neatly wrote 'Torchwood' across it. The script was perfect and the exact replica of everything else labelled. 'Torchwood.'

Ianto left the hub for the night, so obviously pleased with himself. Owen contemplated his options, but decided to pretend he never saw anything.

_49. Draw_

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Owen and Ianto battle it out for the chance to stay away from Weevil clean-up duty. Owen puts out scissors, Ianto rock. "Three out of four." Ianto sighs. He doesn't necessarily _mind _cleaning up after the aliens, and he would if it meant he could get out this childish game.

Ianto had rock again, Owen chose paper. The doctor bounced around. He was pleased with himself, at least until he realized that they had tied. Ianto had won two, and so had he. They stared at each other, eyes narrowing. "So, arm wrestling?"

_50. Bite_

In. Out. In and out. A scratch here and there. Owen's nails digging into his back. In. Out. His fists on the other man's chest, pushing and pulling- bruising and scarring. In. Out. So much. He can't stand it. His teeth on his shoulder eliciting an orgasmic scream.

Hours later, Ianto looks at himself in the shower; bruised and broken. The scars were worth it- he'd just have to wear heavy(er) clothes for awhile.

~~.~~

Review?


End file.
